


The Dragon's Heart

by allisonnewsfieldfromspaaaacee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vague crossover with Halo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonnewsfieldfromspaaaacee/pseuds/allisonnewsfieldfromspaaaacee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur go on a hunting expedition that ends in the romantic exchange of words, love, and comradery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Heart

_Today was the day._

Merlin’s heart was racing as he pushed his way through the hot, crowded bustle of the castle’s hallway. Normally he didn’t mind the crowds, but today he was so nervous he couldn’t help silently cursing the mass of bodies in his way.

Today was the day.

Today was the day he was going to tell Arthur.

A smile crept its way up his cheeks and he lowered his head, blushing. Arthur. That wonderful, beautiful man. Merlin was finally ready to tell him, about everything. The magic, the feelings, the dreams, all of it.

Today, he was finally ready.

Today was the day.

Merlin shook his head clear, hurrying his pace with his smile still stuck. He stepped out of the crowd and slipped into the kitchen.

The flickering torchlight gave way to the warm sun as soon as he opened the door to the courtyard. He blinked, his eyes painfully adjusting to the sudden caress of sunshine that fell upon them. He squinted around the courtyard for Arthur. Guinevere saw him from across the yard and waved, giving him a sweet smile, which Merlin reciprocated. He walked over to her, shading his eyes from the sun. “Hullo, Guen. Seen Arthur around lately, have you?”

“NAH mayte, fuck euff then” she replied.

“Aw :-(“ said Merlin

He cride errtyme

Sudenly….

**OOOTHE=UR!!!!!!!!!!1**

he matrelsiaed in purpel robes that flowde from his top of his hair to his bottom feet adn he screemad “STOP U MUTHERFUKKERSSSS!!!!!!!!1””

Guen  cride

Melrin jumped to his feat and ejaculated “DONT TELL ME WAHT% 2 DO U WREENKLY COKCSNAP”

**  
2 b cumtinueed**


End file.
